Paladins of the night sky
by MangamanZX
Summary: Hayate Yagami plays vanguard... a card game that has decided the fate of entire worlds... this is her story
1. Chapter 1

I do not own magical girl Lyrical Nanoha or Cardfight Vanguard nor am I the first person to think of this crossover idea… enjoy

Prologue: she who will be queen

She sat crying on the bench, tears falling onto the ground in front of her, the cards she had spent so much time collecting were lying in a pile on the ground where she had left them, she couldn't even look at them for fear of what she had just experienced.

"Phantom blaster dragon attacks gigantic charger!" the girl with glowing eyes commanded before her opponent saw a giant dragon spear through the large muscular man before rushing at her.

Scared, she fell backwards onto the ground, her cards scattering across the playground as the image dissapeared in her head.

"Pathetic… I didn't even take any lasting damage" the glowing eyed girl said in disapointment.

What the girl said was true durring the entire match she had only caused a meager two damage to her opponent… both ending in heal triggers while the other girl just seemed to keep getting critical, stand, and draw triggers whenever her drive check came up… a truly one sided game that ended badly for her.

So she sat there crying in fear of what she saw… that dragon… it was about to kill her… she listened to the voices but the dragon almost killed her.

"Are you okay?" a new voice said from behind her, she couldn't help but notice how inviting it was, a hypnotizing sense of security wiped over her as she turned around to see an older boy, age 16 with blue hair standing with a confused look on his face his blue eyes shined with both wisdom and naivety, and his effemenite features caused him to look much younger than his actual age, the only link to his actual age was the high school uniform he had on and the paradoxical air of maturity he eminated from his verry frame "are you hurt anywhere?"

She looked at the boy before shaking her head "no…" she said slowly, she didn't wan't to seem weird by such a pretty boy by saying that she saw a vision of a dragon trying to kill her while she was playing a card game.

"I see… you aren't hurt anywhere but you are crying… did something happen?" the boy asked, sounding worried.

She kept quiet "nothing of any real importance…"

The boy looked at her with uncertain eyes before noticing a card on the ground "is that a Cardfight card?"

She looked to where he did and discovered that she had missed one of her cards "yes… "She answered uncertainly.

The boy picked up the card and looked at it curiously "Knight of the Iron Hammer Vita?"

She looked at the boy and nodded, truth be told it was actually one of her favorite cards in the game and her image of the card being killed by one of her opponents units had terrified her to no end.

"So you play Royal Paladins… I think it is a nice choice… may I see your cards for a sec ond?" the boy asked so politely that anyone would have done what he asked without hesitation.

She was no exception.

After she had handed the cards to him he checked every card in her deck, noticing every single card that she placed in her army before smiling "you chose your comrades well..."

She looked at him with widened eyes "comrades?" the word sounded strange to her, when she listened to the voices she had considered them to be simple soldiers to fight for her… yet when she listened to this boy she wanted to consider them in that way "so they are my comrades?... my precious comrades… my precious knights."

The boy smiled "your precious knights… remember those words and…"

"Hey weakling" a voice interjected rudely.

Turning around she saw a bulky boy with several others around him, he seemed verry confident and strode up to both her and the strange boy holding her deck "Keith…" she cringed at the boy who had defeated her before she started listening to the voices.

The blue haired boy looked at the boy with passing interest before nodding "I have an idea… how about I show you how to use this deck…"

Keith stopped dead in his tracks "hey Hayate… who is this guy?"

She responded… or she would have had had she actually knew "actually sir I don't think I do know your name…"

The unknown boy looked at her and smiled "I actually think that it'll be more fun if you don't know til later… so just call me… Ninja Master M."

Everyone present looked at the newly named mysterious boy like he had just grown a second head.

"Okay now that we've gotten through with that… I would like to show Hayate how to play." Ninja Master M said in a nonchalaunt voice "I'm sorry if I seem overconfident but it's been a while since I've played with a simple Royal Paladin deck."

Keith spat "okay mister Ninja Master I guess I'll show you my power… and let's make this interesting… winner gets one of the loser's cards."

Hayate looked at Keith with widened eyes "but…"

"I don't like those terms…" Ninja master M said seeming furious "if you just bet away your comrades then you are disgracing there hard work…"

Keith just chuckled "it just makes for a more interesting game."

Ninja Master M narrowd his eyes "if that is your reasoning then lets up the ante… winner gets every card in the collection of the loser."

Keith looked surprised "now that is just hypocritical… you say that and try and take the moral high ground… fine by me."

Hayate followed the boys to a back alley and watched as they set up.

"So the rules have been set… prepare to lose every one of your 'comrades' buddy" Keith sneered "let's just hope that you don't flake out"

Ninja Master M said nothing, just placed his first card in the Vanguard circle.

"Okay… begin!" one of Keith's lackeys said before both players spoke at the same time.

"STAND UP VANGUARD!"

Hayate shielded her eyes as a bright flash of light erupted from the standing table they were at.

Ninja Master M's field

Right front rearguard circle-empty

Vanguard circle- knight beast Zafiria (power: 6000)

Left front rearguard circle- empty

Entire back row- empty

Keith's field

Right front rearguard circle-empty

Vanguard circle- Fullbau (power: 5000)

Left front rearguard circle- empty

Entire back row- empty

"I'll go first" Keith said as he drew a card.

Hayate noticed from her position that the deck didn't come from the top but from the middle of the deck "hey you can't do that!" she said in complaint before annother lackey put his beefy hands on her shoulder.

"I ride Blaster Javelin."

Balaster Javelin (power: 6000)

"Blaster Javalin gains 2000 when I ride it on Fullbau… and when I ride Fullbau I can get a Blaster Dark to my hand" Keith put one card from his deck into his hand.

Blaster Javalin (power: 8000)

"I end"

Keith's field

Right front rearguard circle-empty

Vanguard circle- Blaster Javelin (power: 8000)

Left front rearguard circle- empty

Entire back row- empty

Ninja Master M drew a card from the top of his deck and placed it into his hand "I ride Young Pegasus knight"

Young Pegasus knight (power: 6000)

"And I call Dream Painter"

Dream painter (power: 6000)

"When Dream painter is played then I can place one royal paladin from my hand into the soul" Ninja master M placed a card from his hand into the soul "and when a card is placed into the soul Young Pegasus knight gains 3000 power

Young Pegasus knight (power: 9000)

"And with a boost from dream painter" he turned the Dream painter card into a resting position

Young Pegasus knight (power: 15000)

"Young Pegasus knight attacks Blaster Javelin" Ninja Master M turned the Young Pegasus knight card to a resting position "drive trigger check" overturning the card on the top of his deck he revealed the card Flaming general knight Signum and placed it into his hand "no trigger".

Keith chuckled as he placed a card from the top of his deck into the damage zone "no trigger."

"Turn end"

Ninja Master M's field

Right rearguard circles (front and back) - empty

Left rearguard circles (front and back) – empty

Vanguard circle- Young Pegasus knight (power: 6000)

Center rearguard circle- Dream painter (power: 6000)

"My turn" Keith smiled "and let's bring out some power… I ride Blaster Dark."

Blaster Dark (power: 9000)

And when Balaster Javelin is in the soul I Blaster Dark gains 1000 power"

Blaster Dark (power: 10000)

"And now I call Blaster Blade"

Blaster Blade (power: 9000)

"Then I call wingal brave and another Blaster Dark"

Wingal brave (power: 5000)

Blaster Dark (power: 9000)

And I attack with my Blaster Blade with a boost from Wingal brave"

Ninja Master M stood rigid "no guard" placing a card from the top of his deck into the damage zone he noticed the picture " Yggdrasil Maiden Elaine, heal trigger… but because we have the same damage I don't heal any damage… but I add 5000 power to my vanguard

Young Pegasus knight (power: 11000)

Keith chuckled "no use… with a boost from Fullbau my Vanguard Blaster Dark attacks"

Blaster Dark (power: 15000)

Ninja Master M stood the same "no guard".

Hayate watched as Keith reached into his pocket before putting his hand in top of his deck to do a trigger check.

"Critical trigger… I give the critical to my vanguard Blaster Dark and the power to my rearguard Blaster Dark

Blaster Dark (vanguard) (power: 15000 +critical +1)

Ninja Master M picked up his 2 damage cards and revealed them to Keith "no triggers"

Keith smiled "and now my second Blaster Dark strikes your Vanguard.

Blaster Dark (power: 14000)

Ninja Master M looked at his damage before proclaiming "no guard."

Hayate watched Ninja Master M take the final card from his deck and reveal it "Weapons Dealer Gavanon draw trigger" he drew a card from his deck and placed the trigger card into his damage zone."

Keith laughed "you are pretty weak you know that? I dealt you four, damage in one turn and you didn't even try and block... you some sort of newbie or something?"

Ninja Master M shook his head "no… I didn't need to block… you arent worth the effort."

Keith chuckled at that "oh really punk cause what I see is that you're getting your ass handed to you by me."

Ninja Master M gave a disapointed looke before asking "is your turn done yet because I would like to wipe your false conidence from your face mister pull-a-card-from-the-middle-of-your-deck-and-play-it-off-as-a-normal-draw."

Keith and Hayate's eyes widened at Ninja Master M's proclomation when the thought hit them both… he was letting Keith cheat.

Ninja Master M smiled before drawing.

Keith's field

Right front rearguard circle- Blaster Blade (power: 9000)

Vanguard circle- Blaster Dark (power: 10000)

Left front rearguard circle- Blaster Dark (power: 9000)

Left back rearguard circle- empty

Center rearguard circle: Fullbau (power: 5000)

Right back rearguard circle- Wingal brave (power: 5000)

Ninja Master M smiled "you know Hayate I defenitely have to say that I like how you put this card into your deck…"

Hayate looked at the blue haired teen with a confused look.

Ninja Master M raised the card up above his head in a triumphant pose "bravery, loyalty, dedication, I call upon my strength…RISE MY AVATAR I RIDE BLASTER BLADE!"

Hayate watched as her eyes glowed in an etheral blue color and she could see the boy change… before he was a normal boy of the age of 16 then he was older… a man in white armor, with a sword in hand.

Keith stood awestruck as even he saw this vision.

Blaster Blade (power: 9000)

"Counterblast" Ninja Master M flipped two of his cards in his damage zone over "I retire your Blaster Blade."

Hayate saw Ninja Master M's vanguard slam it's sword into the ground and a stream of energy come from it into the form of his opponent's Blaster Blade "what am I seeing?" she asked herself inside her own head.

"I call forth Flaming General Signum, Guardian Beast Zafiria, and Lady of the Lake Shamal

Flaming General Signum (power: 9000)

Guardian Beast Zafiria (power: 6000)

Lady of the Lake Shamal (power: 4000)

Ninja Master M took in a deep breath "with a boost from Knight Guardian Zafiria Flaming General Signum attacks"

Flaming General Signum (power: 15000)

Keith chuckled as he checked the top of his deck "critical trigger" I give the power to my Vanguard"

Blaster Dark (power: 15000)

Ninja Master M smiled Guardian Beast Zafiria's skill: when he boosts an attack that hits he can make one of my cards stand… but that card's power is reduced to 0"

Hayate watched in anticipation, she knew this tactic… she had used this one before.

Flaming General Signum stands

Flaming General Signum (power: 0)

"And when Flaming General Signum stands by the effect of a Royal Paladin then I can halve the power of one of your cards… I choose your vanguard Blaster Dark.

Blaster Dark (power: 7500)

Keith winced at his opponent's card's effect.

"Now with a boost from Dream painter Blaster Blade attacks

Blaster Blade (power: 15000)

Keith winced as he drew a card… but laughed "abyss healer I heal 1 damage"

Ninja Master M smiled… but you only have 3, damage… I have 4"

Keith cursed his luck… he had stacked his deck under the assumption that his opponent would block his attacks… or attack more than just 3 times by this point in the match.

Ninja Master M smiled "I end."

Ninja master M's field

Right front rearguard circle- empty

Vanguard circle- Blaster Blade (power: 9000)

Left front rearguard circle- Flaming General Signum (power 0)

Left back rearguard circle- Guardian Beast Zafiria (power: 6000)

Center rearguard circle- Dream painter (power: 6000)

Right back rearguard circle- Lady of the Lake Shamal (power: 4000)

Keith made a smig smile "you honestly think that you could beat me with weak moves like that?"

Ninja Master M nodded yes "of course… you won't be able to give me a single damage this turn"

Keith laughed "oh really… well let's just show you how wrong you are… I ride Phantom Blaster Dragon."

Hayate shuddered at the name of the card that had defeated her just before… yet for some reason when Keith played it didn't seem scary in the slightest.

Phantom Blaster Dragon (power: 10000)

"And when Blaster Dark is in the soul he gets 1000 power"

Phantom Blaster Dragon (power: 11000)

Ninja Master M watched as his opponent sneered "now… counterblast"

Hayate watched as he sacraficed his units like her previous opponent… and felt dissapointed

Phantom Blaster Dragon (power: 21000 + critical +1)

I now call Zapbau, Blaster Dark, and Night sky maiden

Zapbau (power: 6000)

Night sky maiden (power: 8000)

And with a boost of Zapbau Phantom Blaster Dragon attacks"

Phantom Blaster Dragon (power: 27000 +critical +1)

"And annother counterblast from Night sky maiden which destroys one rearguard you have on the field… and I choose your Flaming General Signum"

Ninja Master M simply turned over one both of his remaining damages before putting Lady of the Lake Shamal into a rest position "counterblast… Avalon shield, when one of my cards are targeted by the effect of my opponents cards I can negate the effect and redirect it to annother card on the field… and I choose Night sky maiden."

Keith grumbled as he placed his card into the discard zone "oh well my Phantom Blaster dragon will still end the game."

Ninja Master M simply placed a card into the guardian circle "I guard with Flash Shield Iseult… I drop a card from my hand to have a perfect defense."

Keith's eyes widened as he ended his turn

Keith's sole cards on the field

Phantom Blaster Dragon (power: 11000)

Fullbau (power: 6000)

Ninja Master M looked at Keith and closed his eyes "now imagine it…"

Keith and Hayate both watched as Ninja Master M gave a deep breath

"…you are on the planet Cray… a planet much like earth… where you are nothing more than a simple phantom… a spirit if you will… you are helpless to the dangers of the planet… the only powers you have are the ability to call upon those willing to help you and to protect yourself by connecting with a guardian… a vanguard… my question is… what do you do if no one is willing to help you on this planet… what if… you don't tresure your comrades… or honor those you must sacrafice?"

Keith and Hayate blinked as Ninja Master M grabbed for his card from his deck.

"You are quickly deserted and left as a helpless spirit" Ninja Master M looked at Keith with a look of disappointment.

Hayate felt a chill down her spine and watched as Keith actually cowered at the boy's tone

"Final Turn!"

Two words… a simple proclomation of sorts yet the weight of the words had the strength that neither pictures or even an entire speech could deny… with those two words the blue haired Royal Paladin player was making a promise that he would honor to the death… Hayate knew that those words were more than just words… they were a fact… this match would end this turn.

Ninja Master M drew his card and for a second Hayate could see an aura of blue around his hand… his eyes glowed for a second before subsiding into nothingness.

"Overflowing miracle… a wish that lives on in her heart… come forth royal mother… and shine upon your faithful knights…"

Everyone in the general vicinity shielded their eyes as the card flashed a bright light.

"…I RIDE THE QUEEN OF KNIGHTS… THE BLESSED WIND… REINFORCE!"

Ninja Master M slammed the card down onto the table and a huge image erupted from around the table… instantly everyone seemed to be in a brightly lit mountain range with shrubbery growing in random places. On one side Keith stood alone except for a small bird that stood in front of him, on the other side stood a woman with a long flowing white dress with white hair and tatoos on her face, to her left was a pink haired knight with a sword, behind her was a blue wolf with gauntlets on its legs, a boy in a green jacket and shorts with wings, and a blonde woman wearing a mages uniform looking serine.

Queen of Knights Reinforce (power: 10000)

Now I use the Queen of knights skill… when she is called I can call one level 3 unit in my soul to any free space."

Keith looked confused "but you don't have a level 3 in your soul… your Queen of Knights is the first level 3 you've ridden…"

Keith's eye widened as he remembered something from Ninja Master M's first move…

"When Dream painter is played then I can place one royal paladin from my hand into the soul"

Keith watched as Ninja Master M pulled a card from the soul and held it in his hand.

"Upon her call… she declares 'I am', upon her voice a new warrior enters the fray to serve her kingdom… I ride Knight of the Iron Hammer Vita!"

In a flash of light, a new figure came forth, younger than all of the others, wearing a red dress and wielding a hammer.

Knight of the Iron Hammer Vita (power: 10000)

"Now for Queen of Knights Reinforce's skill… she gains 2000 for every other Royal Paladin on the field"

Queen of Knights Reinforce (power: 20000)

"Now for my counterattack… I attack with Knight of the Iron Hammer Vita boosted by Lady of the Lake Shamal… when Shamal boosts the attacking card's power is increased by 2000"

Knight of the Iron Hammer Vita (power: 16000)

Keith desprately grabbed for a card in his hand and placed it in the Guardian Circle

"I block with Grim Reaper…"

Grim Reaper (shield: 10000)

Phantom Blaster Dragon (power: 21000)

Ninja Master M narrowed his eyes… not enough… when Knight of the Iron Hammer Vita attacks and is blocked by a level 0 then her power is increased by 10000

Knight of the Iron Hammer Vita (power: 26000)

Keith's eyes widened as his defenses crumbled and his trigger check came up as a heal trigger… at the wrong time.

"Now to end this… I attack with Queen of Knights Reinforce boosted by Dream painter"

Queen of Knights Reinforce (power: 26000)

"Double trigger check…" Ninja Master M revealed his first trigger… "Lake Maiden Lien… no trigger… second check… Future knight Llew… critical trigger.

Queen of Knights Reinforce (power: 31000 +critical +1)

Keith watched a vision about the card that was attacking launching a ball of dark energy at him… spearing straight through the bird that was protecting him… yet the blast stopped just short of him…

The triggers he pulled were Phantom Blaster Dragon and Death Feather Eagle… the exact card that had just protected him in his vision.

"So it seems that you haven't been deserted by everyone… it seems that you have a protector" Ninja Master M walked across the table and picked up every card on the table… except for one… the Death Feather Eagle "start over… from level 0."

Hayate watched as everyone in attendance either left or lost interest before only she, Keith, and Ninja Master M remained.

Ninja Master M walked over to Hayate before handing her deck to her plus one other card… Night Sky Maiden…"

"Take it… I think it suits you quite well."

Hayate watched as the boy left without any more words… "Ninja Master M…"

He stopped "yes…"

"When I've mastered this deck… and defeated my demons… will you play me?"

Ninja Master M turned around and smiled "only if your image is strong and you obtain that skill with your own power."

Hayate swore that day… that she would do exactally that…

Authors note

And cut!

Hello fans of magical girl Lyrical Nanoha and Cardfight Vanguard… I'm sorry if this fic isn't verry good but I hope I have at least a few fans… I hope the Nanoha based cards don't seem overpowered… well I hope you review… fun fact I have a rule… if I get 5 reviews then I think about making a new chapter 10 then I will defenitely write/post it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aw what the heck I am having writers block on most of my stories anyways.**

**Chapter 2: card capital**

**A year later**

Hayate woke from her sleep, at the sound of Nana Mizuki's Eternal blaze playing from her cell phone.

"Hayate breakfast is ready!" an older voice said from downstairs.

Groggily rolling out of her bed, she noticed that she had left her cards out the last night, picking herself she walked over to her table and picked up the deck "good morning everyone… you know I don't know why but I get this feeling that today will be a great day" Hayate greeted.

"You know Hayate… someone will think you are crazy for talking to what they think are inadimate objects… and even crazier if you tell them you actually hear them talk" Hayate heard a voice in her head, shuffling through her cards, she eventually came to the card she was looking for, Future Knight Liew.

Hayate's eyes began to glow as she saw herself in a plain with beautiful flowers; standing in front of her was a blonde boy wearing armor "don't be like that Liew, I don't do it in public so it's fine… besides it's not like I have any other friends."

Liew raised his eyebrow "and whose fault is that?"

Hayate crossed her arms "those stupid girls in my school… they said that Cardfight was a kid's game… its rated 12+

Liew sighed.

X-X

Walking to school from her home, Hayate checked her pockets for money to buy a cola from a vending machine on her way, fumbling with one of the yen pieces she attempted to place it into the machine, only to have it bounce off and roll into a gutter.

"Ahhh, My 500 yen!" Hayate cringed as she tried to get the coin from the sewage system.

"That sucks doesn't it…" a new voice said from behind Hayate.

Looking back, she saw a boy, flanked both sides by girls, he was Hayate's age with large spiky hair and wearing a bright red shirt with a four leaf clover on the front of it, next to him was a blonde with a side ponytail and wearing a bandana in her hair, the other side was flanked by a girl with long orange hair, wearing an Ultra Rare shirt, and a skirt combo undernieth her uniform jacket, the three of them stood over Hayate with questioning looks.

"Do you want me to help you out?" the boy offered, walking to the vending machine and placing 500 yen into the slot "what do you want?"

Hayate blinked a few times before the implicatins hit her "you're buying me a drink?!"

The blonde girl narrowed her eyes and frowned "don't be expecting it too often I'll let you off easy this time because you dropped your 500 yen"

Hayate backed away from the blonde when she heard the hostile aura hit "okay…" she responded nervously.

"Come on Nagisa, don't be like that, you'll scare her off, she seems like a good person" the orange head chastized her friend lightly "besides I'm sure that if he buys her a drink he would have to buy us one as well."

The boy cringed "okay… I guess" he sighed as he bought 3 hot coffes "here you go" the boy said as he handed Hayate the drink "sorry if I couldn't buy what you wanted but my money was stretched pretty thin…"

"The price to pay for chivalry" the two girls said in tandem before giggling.

"Come on, we need to get to school", Nagisa comanded pointing to the west.

"Yes Ma'am!" the other girl said with a whimsical chuckle "off we go!"

The boy followed close behind with a defeated slouch.

Hayate smiled and watched the three walk away.

X-X

After school

Hayate packed her bag up and let out a sigh "I wonder if I should take my usual route or should I go check out that new shop in town? Either way Aria will still be complaining about her latest breakup when I get home…" Hayate sighed again, her family, while nice, always seemed to have some sort of strange quirk about them, the aforementioned Aria was a responsible woman, but she tended to get emotional when she got dumped by one of her boyfriends, Aria's sister Lotte, was a strange girl who had originally gotten Hayate into Cardfight, but she had a strange tendancy to dress up as Aria and constantly ended up getting Aria's boyfriends to dump her because she was being overly emotional… causing Aria to become overly emotional… Her grandfather Gil was a military man at heart and was constantly telling stories of when he fought in world war 2 (he was a fighter plane ace with 22 kills known to his comrades as 'the zero king'), none of them actually interested her much after she started hearing of Blaster Blade's adventures (her favorite was when he saved Bermuda Princess Lena from Styl Vampir alongside Blaster Dark) and as such she always tried to decide which was better for her sanity for the day, either boredom or headaches from Aria…

"Hey Emi!"

Hayate turned around to see that the two girls from the morning were meeting in front of the school, Nagisa was obviously excited about something considering that she was practically jumping up and down at the moment "you don't mind if I go with Kamui to the mall for a bit do you?"

The orange haired girl who had been identified as Emi simply smiled and nodded "I don't mind, I was going to Card Capital anyways"

Hayate blinked a few times at the words Card Capital

"Okay them, I'll see you tomorrow" with those words Nagisa was off, practically tackling the spiky haired boy to the ground.

Emi giggled a little before sighing "seriously… why does she always feel a need to ask me for dates with Kamui… he's her boyfriend" walking off in the direction of Card Capital she noticed that someone was following her… quite poorly "I see… I guess that I'm bringing company to the Capital…"

A few minutes later

Hayate smiled as she stealthily snuck behind the girl in the Ultra Rare shirt (Ultra Rare as in the band who always sung in the biggest Cardfight tournaments… she had mentally hit herself for not catching the tidbit earlier)

Looking out from behind a garbage can, Hayate noticed that the girl stopped in front of a building with the words Card Capital in bold letters on the front of it, figuring that this was the place she prepared to move as soon as Emi went into the store "come on pretty girl, just a few more steps…"

Emi delibrately stopped to let the doors open before going into the store with haste.

Finding her opening Hayate walked calmly to the front of the store, only to find that Emi was waiting just inside the door with a smirk on her face "welcome to Card Capital for all of your trading card needs… now I don't believe that we have been properly introduced… I would actually like to know my stalkers personally… it helps with reducing the creepiness factor"

Hayate stared helplessly as Emi looked at her with a smug smirk, looking to the wall toward the back with a picture of the newest news about Cardfight vanguard (and making a mental note of looking at it later) Hayate nervously replied with "actually I was following you here so I could find this place… the Card Capital…"

Emi looked both surprised and glad, "I see… so you play card games?"

Hayate nodded in affirmation

"I see… well talk to Misaki if you want to buy something and feel free to play against any of the regulars if you get a chance… I'll be playing against Morikawa over there."

Hayate nodded as the other girl did as she said she would do and sat in front of an older boy and took out her cards, looking to the counter; she noticed a platinum haired beauty was sitting behind the counter with a book in her hand; she looked Hayate's way with passing interest before raising her eyebrow "welcome to card capital… do you want to buy something or do you want to play a match against someone?"

Hayate nervously placed some money onto the counter to buy a pack of cards from the newest set.

"I see, one pack of extreme starlight coming right up" the store clerk said as she handed Hayate her cards.

Reaching into the pack, she saw her five cards in full

**Card seeker Sakura (oracle think tank) (grade 1)**

**White devil (oracle think tank) (grade 3)**

**Blaster Dagger (royal paladins) (grade 1)**

**Wingal king (royal paladins) (grade 2)**

**Black Selena (dimension police) (grade 3)**

Looking at the new cards, she found that she had found a few decent cards among the five "this will be great"

"Noooo!"

Hayate heard a voice yell in anguish, looking to the center of the store, she found that people were gathering around two standing tables, on the table furthest from her was a battle between a white haired man with glasses and a younger girl with bright pink hair, she had bright green eyes and found that her opponent had just beeen defeated by her vanguard's last attack.

"Winner Caro Ru Luche!" a bespecticled man said from in the back of the store enthusiastically.

The pinkette cheered as she jumped from the podium and landed on the ground.

Hayate looked confused and looked to the store clerk "are you having a tournament?"

The store clerk nodded before walking from her post and walking to meet the pinkette and two others.

"And here are our semifinalists… the four strongest in the store… now let's introduce them once more!" the man enthusiastically pumped his hand into the air "their names are…" he paused in anticipation.

The white haired clerk walked forward and stopped

"Misaki Tokura… our very own poster girl; a powerful player who boasts power with her oracle think tank deck!"

The pink haired girl walked up next to Misaki.

"Caro Ru Luche… a newcoming player with a ferocious Kagero Dragon deck, a fan favorite for her amazing skills.

A blonde teen then smiled before giving a v sign and walked next to Misaki and Caro.

"Not to be outmatched we have Taishi Miwa, a strong Kagero player in his own right"

Finally a redhead wearing a full pirate captain garb stepped up with a smiling face.

"And Kato Marika who specializes in the Bentenmaru clan, a bold move by a relatively new player"

Marika looked dejected and looked to her cards before pouting.

Now we see the pairings for the matches, the bespecticled man then grabbed a remote before pushing a button on it to reveal two tables and two names on both of the matches

** Misaki Tokora v.s Caro Ru Luche**

** Taishi Miwa v.s Kato Marika**

The players smiled before taking their positions at the tables and shuffled their decks.

Being more interested in the store clerk, Hayate walked over to watch the match unfold in front of her.

Caro and Misaki exchanged glances and chose their starting Vanguards.

Caro narrowed her eyes and drew her starting hand "I'll go first… if you don't mind"

Misaki smiled "go ahead… I actually want to go second anyways"

The two players grabbed their cards and revealed them.

"Stand up Vanguard!" all 4 players said in unison as all of them imagined their battle.

**Misaki's field**

**Right front rearguard circle- Empty**

**Vanguard circle- God hawk ichibiyoshi (power: 5000)**

**Left front rearguard circle- empty**

**Entire back row- empty**

**Caro's field**

**Right front rearguard circle- Empty**

**Vanguard circle- Dragon Guardian Friedrich (power: 7000)**

**Left front rearguard circle- empty**

**Entire back row- empty**

Caro drew her first card and picked another from her hand "I ride Dragonic princess

**Dragonic princess (power: 9000)**

Misaki nodded with interest "a grade 1 with stats comparable to grade 2's… that will be trouble in the future…"

Caro checked her hand and smiled "your move"

Misaki drew her first card and took a breath "I use God Hawk Ichibiyoshi's skill, I check the top card of my deck for a Goddess of the cresent moon Tsukuyomi if it is in the check then I can ride it" she looked at the cards and among them she looked intently, smiling a happy smile she took one card from the stack and placed it inside her Vanguard circle "I ride Goddess of the cresent moon Tsukuyomi"

Hayate felt the cards of Misaki sing in joy as a flash of light briefly covered the field revealing a small woman in a long kimono and a cresent moon background.

**Cresent Moon Godess, Tsukuyomi (power: 7000)**

"I also call Dark cat"

**Dark cat (power: 7000)**

"And with Dark cat's skill both of us draw 1 card"

Caro drew her card and placed it into her hand "increasing my hand size… isn't that a bad thing especially for an oracle think tank player?"

Misaki nodded "it's a freebee and besides, it increases my hand size as well" Misaki smiled "now for my attack" she put Dark cat into rest position "boosted by Dark cat, Godess of the cresent moon Tsukuyomi attacks Dragonic princess"

**Cresent Moon Godess, Tsukuyomi (power: 14000)**

Misaki looked at her trigger and revealed Half Moon Goddess Tsukuyomi in the check.

"Damage check" Caro flipped her card over to reveal a Dragonic overlord, Caro looked at the card and sighed.

"I guess that was your only Dragonic overlord wasn't it?" Misaki asked with a smile "I guess that I chose correctly in letting you draw a card…"

Caro looked dejected and squirmed "could you re-phrase that… it sounds like you expected me to stack my deck or something…

Misaki sighed "sorry… it's your turn"

Caro nodded

**Misaki's field**

**Right front rearguard circle- Empty**

**Vanguard circle- Godess of the Cresent moon Tsukuyomi (power: 7000)**

**Left front rearguard circle- empty**

**Back left rearguard circle- empty**

**Center left rearguard circle- Dark Cat (power: 7000)**

Caro drew a card from her deck and pondered, "For my turn I ride lightning spearman"

Slamming down the card

**Lightning spearman (power: 10000)**

And I call two Dragon knight Nehalem's

**Dragon knight Nehalem (X2) (power: 10000)**

And two Dragon Guru Makoraga's

**Dragon Guru Makoraga (X2) (power: 5000)**

And Demonic Dragon Mage Kimnara

**Demonic Dragon Mage Kimnara (power: 6000)**

Caro flipped over her one damage card "counter blast, when I have a Kagero vanguard I can retire one of your grade 1 rearguards" placing the card beneath her vanguard she pointed to Misaki's card "and I choose Dark cat"

Misaki nodded and placed her rearguard into the discard pile

"And because of that both of my Dragon guru's gain 5000 power

**Dragon Guru Makoraga (X2) (power: 10000)**

"Next up is Embodiment of armor Bahr"

**Embodiment of armor Bahr (power: 8000)**

Misaki smiled, "I see, you aren't the type to wait are you?"

Caro pouted "I can be patient… but I prefer to win quickly"

"Oh… I see, very powerful" Misaki bantered back as she looked at her hand.

Caro turned two of her cards sideways "with a boost from Bahr my first Nehalem attacks Tsukuyomi

**Dragon knight Nehalem (power: 18000)**

Misaki revealed her damage trigger without a word "no trigger"

Caro rested two more cards "next I'll go for lightning spearman to vanguard as well with a boost from Makoraga"

**Lightning spearman (power: 20000)**

Misaki debated slightly and decided to simply declare "no guard"

Caro looked perplexed "bad hand?"

Misaki shook her head "I feel that this will pay off later"

Caro tilted her head in confusion before shrugging and checking her drive trigger "Embodiment of spear Tahr… I give the power to my Nehalem that hasn't attacked and give the critical to lightning spearman"

**Lightning spearman (power: 20000 +critical +1)**

**Dragon knight Nehalem (power: 15000)**

Misaki checked her damage and placed them into the damage zone "no triggers"

"My second Nehalem will attack your vanguard with a boost from my other Makoraga"

**Dragon knight Nehalem (power: 25000)**

Misaki looked at her hand and seemed to mull something over "okay no guard"

Caro blinked twice "you are something else… the other players at least put up a token defense"

Misaki simply smiled and placed one of her damages into the discard pile

Caro looked at misaki wide eyed "wait why did you…" she stopped talking when Misaki revealed a heal trigger from the top of her deck "how?"

Misaki placed her card into the damage zone "I trusted my friends"

**Caro's field**

**Right front rearguard circle- Dragon knight Nehalem (power: 10000)**

**Vanguard circle- Lightning spearman**

**Left front rearguard circle- Dragon knight Nehalem (power: 10000)**

**Left back rearguard- Dragon Guru Makoraga (power: 5000)**

**Center back rearguard- Guru Makoraga (power: 5000)**

**Right back rearguard- Embodiment of armor Bahr (power: 8000)**

Hayate on the sidelines looked more intently at the game.

Misaki drew her card and placed it in her hand I use goddess of the cresent moon's effect.

Misaki checked the top 5 cards of her deck and sighed in relief before placing all 5 on the bottom of her deck.

Caro also felt a bit safer but felt that she would still have to worry.

Misaki grabbed a card from her hand "I ride goddess of the half-moon Tsukuyomi"

**Goddess of the half-moon Tsukuyomi (power: 9000)**

And I call Silent tom and weather girl milk as well as battle sister cocoa

**Silent Tom (power: 8000)**

**Weather girl milk (power: 6000)**

**Battle sister cocoa (power: 6000)**

"And with cocoa's effect I can check the top card of my deck" doing as such Misaki smiled and placed the card back where she had taken it

Caro braced herself

"With a boost from Cocoa, Silent tom attacks Nehalem… with Tom's effect you can't guard with a grade 0 unit"

**Silent Tom (power: 14000)**

Caro frowned before placing her card into the discard pile.

Misaki turned her next cards over "Tsukuyomi attacks your vanguard with a boost from Milk, milk's skill she gains 4000 when I have 4 or more cards in my hand"

**Goddess of the half-moon Tsukuyomi (power: 19000)**

Caro smiled "no guard"

Misaki smiled "drive check" flipping over the top card from her deck Misaki revealed it to Caro with indifference "Emergency Alarmer; stand trigger"

Hayate felt the pressure from Misaki's declaration as she stood her silent Tom

Caro checked her damage trigger "Follower Reas… no trigger"

Misaki placed the card in her hand and turned Silent Tom sideways "Silent Tom will Attack your other Nehalem"

Caro placed the card into the discard pile "only a single damage this turn even though all of your attacks succeeded… but you did manage to take out my rearguards… though I fail to see how the extra damage helps you at all."

Misaki ended her turn.

Drawing her card Caro made a spin with the card before placing it in her rearguard "I call Cross shot Garp"

**Cross shot Garp (power: 10000)**

"Next up I attack with lightning spearman"

**Lightning spearman (power: 15000)**

Misaki placed 2 cards in the guardian circle "I guard with Emergency Alarmer and Dream eater"

Caro looked determined "drive trigger, check… Tahr, critical trigger… I give all effects to Garp"

**Cross shot Garp (power: 15000 +critical +1)**

"I attack with Garp boosted my Bahr

**Cross shot Garp (power: 23000 +critical +1)**

Misaki calmly placed a card into the guardian circle "battle sister chocolat"

Caro dropped her jaw at the perfect defense card.

Misaki gave a sisterly smile and waited for Caro to end her turn

"I end"

Misaki drew a card from her hand and closed her eyes "now we arrive at the predetermined conclusion… the final turn"

Caro and Hayate reeled back at Misaki's declaration, feeling the weight of her words crushing them as she stood absolute, inspiring awe in the two.

Misaki sighed and looked away "no that makes me sound pretentious; seriously everyone else makes this look easy"

Both girls looked confused at Misaki's comment.

"Oh well, I look at the top 5 cards of my deck to see if Goddess of the full moon Tsukuyomi is on there, and if it is I can ride it" Misaki did as she said and grabbed a single card out from the pile

"She has the card" both Hayate and Caro thought at the same time.

Hayate's eyes glowed blue, her eyes noticing that Misaki's hand was glowing.

"Gentle light that illuminates the darkness, your smile shall envelop the world."

Misaki spun the card on the tip of her finger, the glow transferring to the card almost immediately

"I ride the Goddess of the Full Moon Tsukuyomi"

**Goddess of the Full Moon Tsukuyomi (power: 11000)**

I also call White Devil and magic gunslingerTea

**White Devil (power: 9000)**

**Magic Gunslinger Tea (power: 6000)**

"When I play White Devil, I can counterblast to bind 1 card in your hand"

Misaki flipped over 3 cards in her damage zone

Caro looked nervously into her hand and held it out to her opponent.

Misaki made a gun shape with her index and middle fingers and pointed to Caro's hand

"Bind!"

Misaki reeled her hand back as she made a v sign with her hand

Both Hayate and Caro flinched as Caro's card flew from her hand and landed face down on the table beside her

"And when I bind a card in your hand Magical Gunslinger Tea gains 5000 power"

**Magic Gunslinger Tea (power: 11000)**

"And I now start my Attacks"

Caro looked to her hand and her field before noticing her damage "I don't have much damage, only 2"

Misaki turned her Silent Tom to the side "with a boost from cocoa Tom attacks Garp

**Silent Tom (power: 14000)**

Caro blinked in confusion "okay"

Caro placed the card in the discard zone

Misaki continued "Tsukuyomi attacks your vanguard"

Caro slammed her card down onto the table "Guard with Tahr!"

**Lightning spearman (shield: 20000)**

**Goddess of the full moon Tsukuyomi (power: 17000)**

"Drive check"

Misaki flipped over the card from the top card of her deck "Psychic bird, critical trigger… I give the effects to Tsukuyomi"

**Goddess of the full moon Tsukuyomi (power: 22000 +critical +1)**

Caro looked like a deer stuck in the headlights of an oncoming car.

"Second check" Misaki flipped over another card from the top of her deck revealing a card with the picture of an elven girl in a nun outfit "Battle sister Ginger, Critical trigger"

Hayate blinked as Caro went as white as a sheet

**Goddess of the full moon Tsukuyomi (power: 27000 +critical +2)**

The wind that whipped around the room caused everyone in the room to buckle before three cards were carried from the top of Caro's deck and landed in Caro's damage zone.

Looking to the damage zone in fear Caro felt the pressure as only the first was a heal trigger, meaning she could only boost her vanguard's power

**Lightning spearman (power: 15000)**

"Now White devil will end the game with a boost from Magic Gunslinger Tea"

**White devil (power: 20000)**

Caro fell backwards from the wind that followed, knocking a card from the top of her deck from the top, revealing Blue Ray Dracokid.

"Winner of match 1, Misaki Tokura"

Everyone in the place cheered at the battle that they had just witnessed and watched as Misaki helped her foe up from the ground.

Hayate stood gawking at how Misaki effortlessly walked from helping her felled foe from the ground to aloofly saying "you seem to have power, but you seem to lack foresight, discipline, or the skill to effectively use that power, you should think about training in those aspects of Vanguard"

Caro and Hayate stared as Misaki took her seat next to the counter

X-X

**Author's note:**

**Well I made a new chapter, and I have to say that I like how it turned out overall, I avoided words that I could misspell, double checked my sentences, showed off Caro's deck and playing style, showed that Misaki is badass, and expanded on the story.**

**Now before anyone asks I would like to address a few things**

**Yes Hayate does have Psyqualia, she obtained it a few days before the start of chapter 1**

**Hayate hasn't played any games in these chapters and won't for a while because of the above reason, she would be too broken for what is basically arc 1 enemies so I decided to give the side characters and series veterans a chance to shine (especially the veterans since they have been getting even more badass since the last time we've seen them)**

**The tournament currently running is the selection tournament to make the new team for Card capital like in season 1 thus Yes Kamui, Aichi, and Kai have left Q4, they have each gone down separate paths (and spoiler by the way) Kamui is on team Handsome alongside Nagisa and Emi, Kai is on team new AL4, and Aichi is doing his own thing... just wait for a few chapters and you'll see j=how much he's changed from his early days.**


End file.
